


Is there any hope?

by emerwenaranel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Huor is thinking about war while trying to find hope in this world.
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. The morning mist

The light of the sun was extinguished in the mist, and it was so hard to ee that moment. The cold of the day was far too great, and it seemed impossible to escape from this world's misery. There was pain, there was cruelty in this world after the allies' defeat after Dagor Bragollach, the Battle of Sudden Flame. There was only sadness and death in this world now. Huor wondered how they would all be able to survive in this terrible world. He guessed that they had to keep fighting in order to make this world a better place for their descendants. This was his only hope, his only duty. And he would fight to the death in order to save the ones he loved so much. He always cared for others- so much that he had the tendency to forget to take care for himself.  
But would the others agree to fight? Huor did not know. It seemed that many people were scared to fight back and be hopeful for the future. The leaders of the Eldar and the Edain had to convince all those people to fight back in order to transform this world into a safer and happier place for everyone involved. Huor would certainly fulfil his duty, even if he had to die trying. But he was never afraid of death, he wanted to die as a hero for his people. His older brother would certainly do the same. They would be together in the fall, Huorcould foresee that happening in the distant future. He wanted to be by his brother's side that day because he wanted to protect Hurin at all costs. The Lord of Dor-lomin would do the same for his young brother, they had to be together.  
On the other hand, all the battles they would join would happen in the future. For the time being, they all had to find the strength to move on with their lives. They had to find inner peace if they could. They should all find happiness and safety if they could. They had to find the strength to enjoy life and listen to the wise men's advice. This advice could be their only hope to survive in this cruel, most dangerous world. Huor always listened to the wise men and women of their people, he always wanted to learn from them. But Hurin was more intelligent than him, he was thirsty for knowledge as well and it was easier for Hurin to learn as much as possible. But Huor had the ability to learn as well, he wanted to know more about life and what happened to the mortals after they died.  
The brothers loved each other deeply but they wanted to be together all the time, even though this was difficult to happen now. Their duties kept them far away from each other lately. Huor usually served as a spy, trying to learn what the Enemy was up to.It was so difficult because he had to frequently go to the Enemy's land and listen to the servants of the Dark Lord. None of them had realised that he was hearing everything they said to each other. Then, he would return to Dor-lomin, and he would tell his brother about what he had found out. This information was crucial for the survival of the Hadorians. And it seemed that Galdor's young son had the great ability to survive, even though he usually was in very dangerous situations. But for how long would he survive?  
Nobody knew. But Huor wanted to die young, he did not like to grow old and be a coward. He would rather die at a young age because he wanted to fight against Dark Lord and his servants. He wanted to be by his brother's side when he would die. This would be a happy death. He wanted to save his older brother from pain, even if this meant that he had to die in order to save Hurin Thalion from pain and death. On the one hand, Huor knew he would die young. On the other hand, he could not foresee what would happen to his most beloved brother. He could only hope that Hurin would survive and tell the tale. He had to stay alive and lead their people to victory another time. Huor did not care about his life but Hurin had to stay alive and be victorious.


	2. The brothers meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huor visits his brother after a long time.

Huor suddenly realised how lonely he was that moment and he hated that because this loneliness hurt him too much. He only wanted his brother's company that moment because Hurin was the only person in this world who could make him smile. So, he decided to go to his brother's house and talk with him about something that had been troubling him for a very long time: how would they would save the innocent? Huor did not know the answer to that question but he was sure that Hurin would be able to answer it. They would both fight to the death but they had to save the innocent from death and pain. He had to protect Rian at all costs because he knew how sensitive and kind she was. And Hurin would protect his wife and his son and his unborn child.  
Now, Huor was walking with swift steps and he soon reached his older brother's house. He knocked the door and Hurin opened it. He was alone, Morwen and Turin were at Rian's house. But the brothers hugged each other and they smiled happily at each other that moment. They sat by the fire and they started talking about the ones they loved. Huor was exceedingly happy that moment because he always looked up to Hurin, who was wise, intelligent, brave and kind. Huor doubted he could be as merciful as his brother was. There were many reasons why Huor was intimidating but he knew that his brother could be scary too. However, he realised once again that they were similar and different at the same time. But they could understand each other perfectly.  
Huor wanted to know when the battle would begin because he had been told that his brother was with the High King of the Noldor while he was spying upon their enemies. It was a deadly mission because he had to travel to Anfauglith and risk his own life because the orcs could find out he was one of the Edain at any given moment. Luckily for him, they did not realise that Huor was a spy. Maybe they thought that he was one of the slaves of Angband because he looked like an elf due to his exceptional height. Huor found a way to escape from those monsters, unscathed. But he would never forget the horrors of Morgoth's realm. He was feeling better that moment, however, because he was with his brother, whom he loved exceedingly and he wanted to know if Hurin was well.  
"Tell me, brother, what the Eldar say about the forthcoming battle?" Huor asked.  
"It is said we will go to the battlefield on midsummer's day. I want you to go there first with some of our men" Hurin told.  
"I will do as you say. But I fear of treachery. I fear the Easterlings" Huor said.  
"They cannot do much because they have given an oath to the Eldar, just like we one did" Hurin commented.  
"Still, they can betray us. I heard the orcs say that" Huor responded.  
"The orcs rarely know their master's plans, and they frequently lie" Hurin informed his young brother.  
"I do not think they lied this time. They must have heard something that they should not know. I know what the wise men and women say: the treachery can lead us to defeat, which is far worse that death" Huor's voice was full of pain.  
"Brother, I do not want you to fear about defeat" Hurin touched his brother's hands. "We are still strong, and the Elves are even stronger because they have seen the light of Valinor. I trust them with my own life" Hurin's face beamed because he loved and respected the Eldar.  
"But they left Valinor, they denied the light. And I fear that they disobeyed the Valar. And I distrust the Lords of the West, with the only exception of Ulmo, who once saved us" Huor almost snapped.  
"Do not be so angry because anger does not help. Never" Hurin shook his head. "I am sure that the Valar will help us sooner or later."  
Huor felt slightly more optimistic that moment thanks to his brother's words. But he was silent for a while, not knowing what to say to Hurin.  
"What are you thinking of?" the Lord of Dor-lomin asked.  
"Nothing in particular" Huor lied.  
"Do not lie to me, please!" Hurin yelled. "I want to know if you are still afraid of defeat."  
"I am not afraid, I never was, and you know it too well. I want to be victorious and see Rian's face again, that is all" Huor told.  
"I know you love her too much. I want you to come back and take care of her."  
"Rian said she is pregnant, she is pregnant to a boy."  
"This is perfect! I cannot express my own happiness right now!" Hurin shouted.  
"I shall name him Tuor because he will be stronger than me" Hurin spoke.


	3. Happiness in contrast to sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huor is sad because he knows that he will die but he finds comfort in the thought that his son will survive.

Hurin was so happy for his brother that moment that he could not stop talking. But Huor was lost in his thoughts, sad because he knew that he would not see Rian again. He could foresee that he would die at that battle, but he found comfort in the thought that his son would eventually find happiness. Tuor would suffer at first because he would be an orphan, raised in a bleak world. But his destiny would be better than his father's. He would grow up to accomplish great deeds, and this was all that Huor wanted. But he wished that he could come back alive and see Rian again. He wanted to see his son be born. Alas! This would never happen. He would not see his family again, he would die too young. But he was not afraid of death- he never was.  
What really mattered was that his son would bring hope to the Eldar and the Edain. At this thought, Huor's face brightened and he looked at his brother that moment, smiling at him. He wanted to spend more time with Hurin, until the end. If there was an end for Hurin, for Huor felt that his older brother would suffer more than him. Huor, in a sense, would be the lucky one since he would die. But the Lord of Dor-lomin would stay alive and suffer too much. He did not want to be alive and see his older brother suffer so much. What did he want? To know that his son would survive and find happiness in the end. This had to happen if there had to be some hope for the Elves and Men. He sighed in relief at the thought of his son's survival and eventual happiness.  
Tuor would indeed be a great man and he would save many lives. Tuor's son would be the light that would guide them all through the darkest of times. Huor felt happy that moment, happy knowing that his son and his grandson would set the Eldar and the Edain free from pain. Morgoth would be defeated one day. Sooner or later, this world would be much better for their descendants. This was all that Hurin and Huor wanted to happen. Even if they would suffer, their descendants would save many people from terrible pain and death. He sighed once again and he hugged his brother tightly. He wanted to remember Hurin's face before the end. He wanted to remember everyone, and he knew that Rian would soon join him in death. He could foresee now that she would die of grief.  
Rian was so sensitive and kind that she could not stand the thought of losing the man she loved the most. Maybe death would set them free from pain. He wanted to see her again, in this life or in the Halls of Mandos. He wanted to be with her forever, in the afterlife. They would be free when they would die, it had to happen since death was Eru's gift to humans. Huor rested his head on his brother's shoulder and he smiled once again. He loved being with his older brother because Hurin was wise and kind and brave at the same time. He wished that he was like him but it would all come to an end soon. But it was nice to know that death would bring freedom from a terrible pain. He did not want to see the end of it all. The end before the rise of new hope.  
Huor clenched his brother's hands into his and he looked deep into Hurin's blue eyes. He smiled at him, and he spoke abut his thoughts. Hurin shook his head in dismay, though, feeling sure that they would be victorious. He did not want to think that his young brother would die, hedid not think it was possible for them to suffer so much. Huor did not gainsay his brother but he knew the truth that moment. For the brothers would either die or suffer too much, but there was hope for Tuor. There had to be some hope left in this world for those who wanted to be happy and safe. Tuor had to find happiness and safety in that world, Huor had to find a way to protect him. Or maybe Rian would do that before she would die of grief. He had to talk to her about that before he went to battle.


	4. There must be hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huor and Hurin are talking about the future.

"Do you think we are going to win this battle?" Huor could not help but wonder.  
"I am sure of it" Hurin replied with confidence in his voice.  
"I do not think so" the young brother shook his head in disagreement.  
"What makes you think so?" Hurin was taken aback.  
"I fear of treachery" Huor replied.  
"Nobody will betray us" Hurin retorted.  
"What if the Easterlings betray us? We cannot trust them!"  
"I know this, but they are too weak to be victorious. I am sure that the Eldar and the Edain, with the Dwarves' help, will be victorious."  
"We will be betrayed by the Easterlings, I can foresee it" Huor whispered.  
"I think you are a pessimist, and I do not want you to think like this. There is still hope in this world, we cannot be defeated when we are so strong" Hurin smiled.  
"I hope you are right, brother. I cannot imagine a world where everyone will be suffering. I want to imagine a better place for our children, even though I know I will die soon" Huor sighed in dismay.  
"Even if we die, the others will survive" Hurin nodded his head in agreement.  
"They have to survive and take care of our people until Turin will grow up to be the Lord of Dor-lomin."  
"I think you should be the Lord of Dor-lomin because you are stronger than me."  
"You are the strong one, Hurin Thalion. You are the best warrior of the Edain" Huor commented.  
Hurin laughed rather loudly when he heard his brother's words. "I think we should agree that we are both equals" he told.  
"I am sure you are right on this. You are always right."  
"What if you are right, and we will be defeated? On the other hand, defeat should not be an option. We must win this battle!"  
"Even if we lose this battle, we will win another one. With the Valar's help. But I always wondered why the Lords of the West have not helped us yet."  
"Morwen knows the answer, even though she never gainsays me. She knows the reason why the Elves departed from Valinor, but I know that the Eldar have seen the light. A light so strong that Morgoth is still afraid of them" Hurin responded.  
"I know that they are too wise and strong. But the Enemy is still strong as well" Huor sighed once again.  
"He cannot be strong forever because he is evil" Hurin reminded him.  
"You are right once again, brother" Huor smiled but timdily this time.  
"Why do you think you will die soon, though? Did you see a bad dream?"  
"It is a gift or a curse, we call it foresight" Huor answered.  
"I know that the Eldar have this gift, but I did not know that the Edain have it too."  
"I can see with the eyes of death now, it is coming closer and closer. But I cannot foresee what will happen to you. If you survive this battle, you will suffer more than me."  
"This is true, because life without you will be insufferable."  
"Life as Morgoth's prisoner is worse than death. I think you will be his prisoner."  
"I am not afraid of him. I can taunt him, I can mock him, I can laugh at him" Hurin said.  
"I know you can, but what if he casts a curse against you?" Huor wondered.  
"I am not afraid of his curse. I will never succumb to his will" Hurin's face was angry now.  
"I know you will not. But I guess I am luckier than you because I will die on the battlefield. You will suffer more than me" Huor was too sad.  
"I do not care if I suffer at Morgoth's hands. I am worried about you because I do not want you to die."  
"I have to die. I wish to sacrifice myself to save the ones I love. But I fear, Hurin, I fear I will not be able to save you."  
"Do not be so worried about me because I am born to be a survivor. I am worried about Rian, though."  
"I am worried about her too. She is so kind and sensitive that she will not be able to deal with the news of my death" Huor shivered.  
"Morwen will help her. You know that the cousins love each other so much" Hurin spoke.  
"I do not think Morwen can do much in this case. Rian will die of grief. But something good will happen. My son will be born and he will bring hope to this world" Huor's face beamed this time. He was so excited that he would be a father soon.  
"This is what I wanted to hear. Now, you are an optimist, and I want you to think like this all the time. Even if we suffer, even if we die, hope will come again" Hurin said.  
"I want our people to smile and be safe. I want my son to do something good in this world. I cannot think of someone who will not love him exceedingly. He will be brave like me but he will be tender and kind like his mother" Huor was smiling now.  
"I am sure he will be a great man. He will fulfill his destiny" Hurin nodded.  
"So, there is hope for others, even though there is no hope for us" Huor wondered.  
"This is what we want, is it not?" Hurin asked.  
"Yes, this is what we want" Huor replied.


End file.
